


Rose Gold Bravery

by Marble_Ocean



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Doropetra, Doropetra Week 2020, F/F, Fluff, Petrathea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marble_Ocean/pseuds/Marble_Ocean
Summary: Sure enough, Dorothea pulled her a little closer and dipped her head to Petra’s ear. Her hair tickled Petra’s now blushing cheek. “Meet me on the balcony in five minutes.” She whispered and then pulled away with a wink. Petra was starstruck, she had almost forgotten about Ferdinand.__Based off an art piece done for Doropetra Week's Day 5's Bravery prompt!
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	Rose Gold Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE check out this art piece by @Swordbutch on twitter [right here,](https://twitter.com/Swordbutch/status/1245748162339487745?s=20) it's amazing and it completely possessed me to write this. 
> 
> They're also on Ao3 as [AgostoAout,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgostoAout/pseuds/AgostoAout) with their wonderful f/f works so please read those too!!

“And well, it’s all well and good that… that…” Ferdinand licked his lips as his eyes seemed to lull around in his head. “What…?”

“Ferdinand.” Petra tried to sound stern but she was far too amused. “You are, as Caspar would be putting it, ‘smashed.’ Please, where is Hubert?”

Ferdinand sniffed hard, his balance looking like it was about to betray him and he swayed back and forth. “He is here…” He placed his hand on his chest. “Right here.”

“I have vague understanding.” Petra sighed, patting his shoulder. “You will likely not be remembering this moment, Ferdinand. But you are being very foolish, in a, uh, cute, way. I am not knowing the word but I mean it with fondness.”

“Oh, Petra, you are an excellent…” He paused. Paused for long that Petra thought about giving him a poke. “Friend! You are an excellent friend.”

“Isn’t she just?” Dorothea chimed in, snaking her arm around Petra’s waist.

“Hello.” Petra giggled. “Have you been seeing this man’s mate?”

“Dorothea!” Ferdinand had only just seemed to register her presence. He grinned, his red face seeming to deepen in colour. “You are also an excellent friend!” 

“Aw, thanks, Ferdie.”

He sniffed again as tears seemed to well in his eyes. “Ladies, I am quite drunk.”

“We noticed.” Dorothea replied with a roll of her eyes. “Petra, dear, I saw Hubert lingering about the entrance. Keeping an eye out for uninvited guests, no doubt. Would you escort Ferdie to him?”

Petra knew that tone of voice and was already excited to see what was in store.

“Yes, of course.”

Sure enough, Dorothea pulled her a little closer and dipped her head to Petra’s ear. Her hair tickled Petra’s now blushing cheek.

“Meet me on the balcony in five minutes.” She whispered and then pulled away with a wink. Petra was starstruck, she had almost forgotten about Ferdinand.

“Ah, Ferdie, let us be getting you to your beloved.” She tried to politely shove him in the intended direction, though his drunken stumbling threatened to veer them off course. Hubert was in sight, he just needed to…

_Thud!_

Not fall over.

“I’ll be taking that.” Hubert said grimly, hoisting an out-cold Ferdinand up and over his shoulder with unexpected ease. “Thank you, Petra.”

“You are welcome. Will he be alright?”

Hubert chuckled but it was void of his usual sardonic undertone. 

“He will be fine. Fortunately for him, coffee does nothing but worsen hangovers, so I will brew him some tea.”

“He is most lucky.” Petra inclined her head respectfully. “I must be away. My gratitude for taking care of him.”

“No need to thank me. As it stands, I am quite drunk myself. I shall no doubt be passing out as soon as I’ve tucked him into bed.”

“You are quite funny sometimes, Hubert.” Petra waved him off and did all she could not to sprint down the hallway to the balcony. She didn’t hear that Hubert had continued to chuckle and that he couldn’t seem to stop as he lumbered away with his man on his back.

“Dorothea?” Petra pushed away the beaded curtains, finally spotting her lover sat at a table. The singer caught her eye and the faint hum of the party in the background immediately dulled out, as did all else whenever Petra looked at her.

The warm night breeze gently lifted her hair from her shoulders as she looked at Petra with a gentle smile. Petra returned her smile just as radiant. “Why have you called me here?”

“Thanks for coming.” Dorothea’s hand was on the table, a curious blue box sat just beside her pinkie. “I want to give you something.”

“Oh? I am having much intrigue.” Petra fully emerged from behind the curtain, leaving the two of them alone on the spacious balcony. She brought her hand to Dorothea’s cheek and the singer leaned into the touch, face turning to kiss her palm. “You are beautiful, _dunnary’na_ l.”

“Thank you” Dorothea sighed, closing her eyes into the contact. ”But no more talking. You’re so sweet but if you sweet-talk me anymore, I’ll lose my nerve, okay?” 

“If you are want-- oop.” Petra made a show of clamping her mouth shut when Dorothea raised her brow.

“Thank you.” Dorothea took her hand between both of hers and kissed her knuckles. Petra recognised the motions she was going through, the furrow of her brow, the deep breathing through her nose, the uptilt of her chin. She did all these before a performance.

Petra’s heart pounded in her chest, like a drumbeat against her ribs, it resounded through her veins. Whatever Dorothea was about to say was probably going to be _very_ special.

“Petra.” Dorothea opened her eyes and began. “You have given me so much over our three years together and before then, you were always waiting for me. After a bad date, you would brew my favourite tea. After one of my rehearsals, you’d be there to pick me up. After a performance, you’d be the first to congratulate me.”

Petra obeyed the request to keep quiet but she longed to say how Dorothea always did such things for her as well. Honestly how could Petra have not have fallen for such a kindly soul? 

“You’re so wonderful, so strong and beautiful. You’ve been through so much, darling, that you have every right to be resentful and angry. Yet you’re the sweetest soul I’ve ever had the privilege of knowing. You’re a remarkable queen. You care about your country beyond words, you care about _me…”_

As she went on, her voice trembled slightly. “I… I know I deserve you, you’ve spent so much of our time together telling me so. It took me _so_ long to believe you but now that I do, well, I realised just how long you’d been waiting for me.

“I’m sorry I never noticed, Petra, and not just how much you cared for me. I never acknowledged I loved you myself, I was too cowardly--”

“ _Hyn blodyddyn…_ ” Petra couldn’t keep quiet over that. She leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead, letting it linger and hoping to settle both their apparent nerves. “You are no coward.”

Dorothea took in a shaky breath and gently pushed her away.

“I’m not done, just a little bit more.” She smiled, her eyes glassy but brimming with fire. “I’m going to promise you, Petra, I’m only ever going to be brave from now on.”

Petra watched in barely-contained awe as Dorothea reached for the blue box. She had heard of such Fodlan traditions before but… there was no way Petra could possibly be this lucky... 

“Dorothea?” Her voice was a ghost of her usual confidence.

“You won’t have to wait for me ever again.” Dorothea slipped off the chair and kneeled before her. “Will you be my wife, Petra Macneary?”

“Oh…” Was all Petra could manage as Dorothea opened the box to reveal the ring. It was stunning, rose gold that entwined in traditional Brigid knots that came together in the centre to resemble a flame. “Oh, Dorothea, I… How were you making this? We do not have rings of promise in Brigid.”

“I had it specially made.” Dorothea’s voice was completely wobbling now. “You have some very good-looking blacksmiths in Brigid who were all too happy to help.” She laughed. 

Petra laughed with her. After the first ‘yes!’ she lost count of how many times she said it. She could hardly feel her body move as she joined Dorothea in kneeling and embraced her. She heard Dorothea make a faint sound and slackened her grip to find her laughing.

“Wow.” Dorothea said, her voice high and happy. “Do you mean it?”

“Of course I am meaning it!” Petra buried her face in her neck and nuzzled her fiercely. “Oh, Dorothea, I cannot be believing it. We will be wives!”

She finally pulled back but in her eagerness, she lost balance and fell back onto her bum. Dorothea giggled and leaned over her to take her hand.

“Silly. Here we go.” She slipped the ring on with shaking hands. The tears were falling freely now. “It suits you.” 

“It is feeling like a perfect fit.” Petra regarded her finger, it did indeed suit her, she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “Like you and I.”

Her lover… fiance, looked at her like the world tilted on her axis. Petra leaned in close to capture the glory in her eyes, to ingrain this moment in her mind forever. The kiss was soft, slow and mixed the salty tang of tears. Petra had managed to sit up in the meantime, tilting her head to deepen the kiss and wrap her arms around her waist.

“Thank you.” Dorothea sighed heavenly between their lips. “Thank you, thank you, _thank you._ ”

“I am thanking you as well.” Petra said as she pulled back to kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear. “ _Môordarlen, ywn caru yi._ ”

She savoured the shiver Dorothea responded with. 

“ _Ywyn caru yi don._ ” The songstress replied. 

Petra readjusted and slipped her arms under Dorothea’s legs and picked her up. She squealed in delight, arms flying around Petra’s neck.

“This is, ah, a bridal carry, yes? I am wondering if I can carry you everywhere like this.”

“I’d love to see you try.” Dorothea purred. “My wife-to-be.”

“Wife-to-be.” Petra kissed her cheek. “Yes, very soon.”

“Well, we have lots to prepare for, dear...” Dorothea seemed to trial off into her own thoughts for a moment. Her eyes darted from side to side as she thought, Petra loved seeing it, especially as her bottom lip disappeared between her teeth. “There’s so much to arrange. So maybe not that soon, I’m afraid, dear.”

“Was it not you who promised that I would no longer be waiting?” Petra put on her best pout. “I want to be marrying you right away.”

Dorothea’s blush sat prettily on her cheeks as she grinned. “Only if you’re sure.”

“My Dorothea.” Petra said, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I am always being sure about you.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one day like a woman gone mad but I had to get it out of my system lest I think about how Dorothea would propose forever...
> 
> Once again thank you Len for inspiration, your art and writing are fantastic!


End file.
